Better Strangers
by WinchesterNimrod
Summary: Peter, the adopted son of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers has a new sister. Though murdering her in cold blood isn't the problem. Getting away with it, now, thats a problem. But when you add his new best friend, Loki, into the mixture, its chaos. Not to mention HYDRA taking an interest in him. Superfamily. Dark!Peter.
1. Death In The Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Amazing Spider Man' or 'The Avengers'**

**I know i have many obligations to like, 6 stories? Some of them i don't even know worth continuing.**

**This story has been itching to be uploaded for ages. I hope you enjoy it. It will be frequently updated every week if my studies don't get in the way. **

* * *

Peter glared at the scene before him. There was his family, the Avengers, and his new little sister. Mika. He hated her, she was stealing his parents away from him. All what they did now was care for her. Did they adopt her because he wasn't enough? Did he do something wrong?

Clint, who was throwing her about with glee, hurt him. That was _his_ uncle, and Mika was steeling him away like everything else. Natasha, who barely even shows any emotion was smiling at the sight, oh he was fuming with rage. Yes, he sounds like a spoilt teenager who doesn't want anybody to touch his stuff but, this was personal.

His parents even moved him out of his room so Mika could have more space for her toys and pictured. Peter didn't even know what his parents were happy about, the pictures looked like the paint vomited everywhere. That spoilt little brat, oh, how he just wants to wring his hands around her puny neck and squeeze the living daylights out of her. But that would lead to consequences he doesn't want.

Steve, his dad was currently talking to Tony, his other dad, about how to 'spoil' Mika more. He _never_ got this kind of attention when he was adopted. Sure, he was spoiled, but he stopped it. He didn't want to be spoiled or people to think it, but of course the little brat, Mika, wanted to be. She brags to Peter about her new dolls and makes him play dress up. _Dress_ _up_! He's a _fifteen_ year old boy who is being made by, the living devil for all he knows, to play dress up. Its humiliating.

But the real kicker is Bruce. He, for some unknowing reason, can be around Mika. Where areas, with Peter when he was little, couldn't. It just send more fire to Peter's brain. He glared at how the scientist was smiling and chuckling when Mika said a word which wasn't right. He didn't care if he verbally growled, he just wanted the demon brat to be gone.

* * *

"Come on Pete! Lets play dress up!" the five year old girl squealed as she tugged the hem of his blue plaid top. Rage built up inside the fifteen year old boy. He smiled sweetly at her. A glint of darkness hidden in his hazel eyes.

"No Mika, not today. Peter is busy doing homework" she frowned, not a good look on her, Peter thought as he just wanted to smash her face in. She was small and very annoying. Kinda like Hitler.

"But I want to play NOW!" She shouted in a high pitched voice which rung in his head. His parents were currently out on a date which left him alone with somebody who he could not tolerate. How could they do this to him? Of course they thought he loved his little sister. He made them think and believe it.

Lately he could lie better, which kept the suspicion of him hating her away from him. His family saw the caring, older brother, which was perfect. If anything happened to the little annoying brat, Peter would get away, scot-free.

"Mika, what had daddy said about ordering people around?" She glared at him through her grey eyes.

"That it's wrong. But I _want_ to play _now_" she moaned and pushed his homework essay off the table, with in doing so, his drink toppled over onto the paper and dowsed it with water. Peter stared wide eyed and open mouthed. Mika squealed with happiness "Now you don't have to do it and spend time with me!" Peter glared daggers at her, his chestnut brown eyes staring straight into her soul.

"You _little_ son of a-" before he could finish, a loud explosion came from a room nearby, pushing Peter onto the floor and Mika to the ground. His ears ringed, the faint squeals of Mika in the background. Looking up in a daze he saw Loki standing high and mighty in the doorway.

"Peter!" he shouted with joy and arms wide open, but the smile soon wiped off his face as he heard the ear-piercing whales of Mika. The teenager looked over at her, to his delight a piece of glass was impaled in her stomach. He got up and limped over to Mika, she looked at her brother with fear and panic.

"Petey, help!" she cried and whined. Smiling sadly he put on a concerned fascade.

"Hold still now. This will hurt" he said and slowly pulled out the glass, Mika cried in pain and whacked and clawed at Peter's hand. Peter Hissed and pulled back when she scratched him, causing a cut to appear.

"You bitch!" he shouted and back handed the toddler. Loki who was watching from the far, eyes widened at the display of emotion.

Peter suddenly had a very dark thought. This explosion could give Peter the best reason for why Mika died. A very sickening cold smile graced Peter's lips, causing Mika to shy away from him in fear.

"Petey-"

"Shut up!" he shouted and grabbed a shard of glass near him "I have had _enough_ of you and your idiocy. You have stolen my family, and made my life a living hell!" he said and stabbed Mika in the stomach. She cried out in pain, tears falling down her rosy cheeks. Peter smiled and excitement shined in his eyes "No more will I have to put up with you. Goodbye" he said and stabbed again, this time in the heart. Blood overflowed the tiny form of the toddler. It was eerily quiet "And good riddance" Clapping sounded in the background, causing Peter to quickly turn around and stare at Loki in panic.

"Very nice, very nice indeed" the God said as he walked foreword. Peter narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Usually Loki would have kidnapped him by now, God knows how many times _that's_ happened.

"You aren't surprised" Peter said slowly as he evaluated Loki's face. He just looked happy and pleased.

"Oh no, I am very surprised at that display of emotion. The anger, hatred and evil that was radiating from you was, well, moving" he said and smiled his signature smile "I am offering you a proposition" Peter suddenly felt no panic or fear for the God. He only felt, welcoming. As if he couldn't hide his true nature, his psychopathic tendencies.

"What is it?"

"I am offering you, to join me" There was silence before all what Peter could do was smile and hold his hand out.

"You got yourself a deal"

* * *

**Review and criticize if you want another chapter(:**

**(criticize nicely, lets not be haters people)**


	2. Blue Bird

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Amazing Spider-Man' or 'The Avengers' **

**Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while.**

**Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows. **

* * *

Peter sat on the edge of Stark Towers, dangling his legs off of the edge. An hour has passed since the killing of Mika and he hadn't felt this good in ages. The Avengers were too busy cleaning the tower and ignoring their loss. SHIELD has already taken the body of the little devil and was on their way of doing an autopsy. Loki told him that he'd be in contact with Peter soon.

Peter know he's going to have the time of his life when he gets to ruin the Avengers more. Mika was just the tip of the iceberg, excitement grew inside of him at what was going to await him. oh, payback _is _a bitch.

"Pete?" The soft voice of Tony brought him back to the present. Twisting around he saw the concern on his fathers face. Wandering what he was concerned about he put two and two together. _Him_, on the edge of the building and the loss of his 'dearest sister' would make it seem as if he was suicidal. He smirked internally. Should he play along with his fathers emotions and manipulate the team into thinking he was suicidal? Or should he manipulate the entire team to make him seem innocent and just grieving? Oh, he does love to create drama. He'd have to go with the first one.

"Hey, Dad. Lovely view isn't it?" he asked in a sad tone and kept his back to his father. The sound of feet scrub against the gravel told him that the older man was coming closer.

"Yes, it is" There was a patch of silence, but Peter could hear the faint tapping of thumbs against a screen. Either Tony was contacting the team to get their asses up there, or he was telling Pepper to get SHIELD to clean the mess up. The first one was highly likely. But when did the team ever care for him over the past year of his life.

Since Peter was in such a good mood since he killed the little devil, he decided to play with the man's emotions.

"Why did Mika have to die? I mean" he sighed for effect "she was so young. Barely lived her life to the fullest. She just got adopted from the best family in the world" Spreading his arms out, causing Tony to jump a little "I guess we all die. Doesn't mean it has to be from old age. If you die, the sun will still rise and set. The world will still revolve around the sun. It doesn't really matter if I die"

Tony felt his blood turn cold as he realized that they weren't talking about Mika anymore. Turning to face his son he saw his red-rimmed eyes, like his own. Blood stains on his sleeves and his hands. A sickening feeling made its way into his chest, they didn't even check up on Peter, they were all so focused on Mika and her death, that they didn't even bother to check up on Peter. His poor baby boy had to watch his sister die. Who knows what was going on in his son's head at the moment. True that when Jarvis told him that Peter was on the edge of the building pure and horrifying terror coursed through his veins. Never has he thought Peter was capable of killing himself.

He only hoped that Steve and the others got his text, God knows that he was one flick away from having a heart attack with everything going on.

Peter was laughing inside his head at the way he was toying with his fathers emotions. He could see from the corner of his eye the terror on the man's face. Hearing the door to the roof open up he sighed. As if he was disappointed. This only made Tony even more paranoid. Twisting his body around, his feet hit the gravel and he saw the Avengers worn out, concerned faces.

"I'm going back inside. I need a shower" he said quietly and started to walk towards the door. Before he could enter the tower Steve put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"You ok?"

"I just lost my sister. What do you think" he snarled and shoved the hand off.

Behind him he left an even more concerned group and a paranoid Tony.

* * *

"How's life?" Loki asked as Peter entered his room, giving him a startle. The God was lying on his bed, and playing with a bouncy ball, as if he owned the room. Peter glared and snatched the ball in mid-air.

"Lovely, thanks to the recent death of Mika" he said and turned the shower on in the bathroom which connected to his. Luckily Jarvis wasn't programed in his room so he didn't have to worry about Loki and him being compromised.

"Don't you mean _murder_?" Loki smirked devilishly.

"Depends on whose looking at it" Peter started to explain; much to the confused look Loki was giving him "My parents, along with their merry band of costumed heroes. Think it was a tragic accident. Caused by the explosion which one of Doom's robots caused during the fight. But _we_ see it as murder since I stabbed the little devil to death" ending with a smile.

"Good point"

"Thanks" Peter muttered and took of his plaid top, examining the white t-shirt underneath, he saw it was also stained with blood sprays "Dammit, she's already dead and is still able to ruin my clothes" the God chuckled from where he was lying.

"You really hated your sister Petey" Peter glared at that word 'sister'.

"She was _not_ my sister. Me murdering her with pure hatred didn't show you how much I hated her?" he asked with sarcasm. In return he just got an eye roll. Peter furrowed his eyebrow and internally smacked his head for not realizing.

"How did you get in and why are you here?"

"Finally you ask. I was starting to wonder if your used to men who used to kidnap you is in your bed room" Loki said as he got up from his lying position and sat up straight "I wanted to ask you if you know what your getting in to"

"Um, no not really" he said and sat on his desk.

"You Peter, is going to help me destroy the Avengers, maybe come to an alliance with Hydra so we don't die before we finally rule Asguard after killing Odin" He said and smirked at the end. Peter gaped at the God, what the fuck did he get himself into.

"Hold up" he said with a hand in the air for a moment. Trying to comprehend everything. He was excited to defeat the Avengers but everything else on Loki's little list was out of the question. He would most definitely get killed "I'm so going to die before my 18th" he stated. Loki chuckled and stood up.

"Don't worry Petey" Using the nickname he now was accustomed to "I'll watch your back, but in the meantime" he said and procured a pamphlet from his pants pocket, handing it to the teenager "take these lessons, can't let you out defeating the heroes when your just a bunch of bone with no muscle" Peter looked at the pamphlet and his eyes widened. It was a martial arts class pamphlet.

"Um, thanks…I guess" he said slowly. Loki smiled and looked into the bathroom which was now just covered in mist.

"I'm gonna go now, and Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Your wasting water" Peter looked back at the bathroom and groaned. Flicking the fan on he turned back to Loki. But stood there in shock when he saw nobody except a piece of paper on the bed. Taking it he saw an address and time. Slowly a smile rose to his lips, stripping of his bloodied clothes he hopped in the shower and relaxed as warm water drops hit his back.

* * *

Tony was pacing back and forth in the #2 living room which was filled with the rest of the Avengers.

"Stark stop pacing, your giving me a migraine" Clint said from where he was sitting next to Natasha.

"I can't. Peter is suicidal for all I know!" Tony shouted.

"Look we're all struggling with…M-Mika's death but, Peter isn't like that" Steve said and stopped Tony's pacing when he gripped hold of his husbands shoulders.

"I _saw_ him, he was talking about how the earth would still move and shit whether he was dead or alive!" the room was quiet.

"Bullshit!" Clint shouted.

"Stuff it arrows!" Tony yelled back.

"Make me TIN CAN!"

"All right all right!" Steve said as he got in-between the two "Lets not fight ok. We're a team, and we've been through a lot today. I know that we're all grieving, and it is all right to let off a little steam but _not_ on each other" he stated in a commanding tone.

"I agree with Mr Rogers-Stark" Thor said from where he was devouring a pop tart. Everyone frowned at the sight of rappers, which was scattered all around him. In this case, Thor was eating through his sorrow.

"But I am telling the truth" Tony said.

"_Sir, I can show them the footage of your conversation if you wish" _

Jarvis said. Clint shifted in his seat at the knowledge of that Tony was telling the truth. Bruce wasn't faring well either.

"That would be great Jarvis"

On the screen everybody watched from when Peter entered the roof and from when he left. When the screen turned black, everyone was in shocked silence.

"I still call bullshit," Clint said naively. Natasha glared at him.

"He was showing signs of suicidal thoughts" Bruce stated in his medical knowledge. Tony leaned into Steve, feeling his knees go weak. The Captain felt his heart almost seep out of his chest.

"He was talking about 'If he died' and he was withdrawn from all of you. When more than one person was on the roof with him, he immediately left. And not to mention the most important part, he was sitting on the _edge_ of the building" The room was quiet.

"Pete isn't suicidal" Natasha said with conviction.

"As much as I want to believe my son isn't…suicidal. The facts are all there" Steve said and held Tony who felt like he was about to faint. Clint stormed out of the room, not wanting anybody to see him cry.

Upstairs Peter wiped the mirror, which was covered in steam. Looking at his reflection he could feel the slow chaos that was happening downstairs. Tomorrow, SHIELD won't know what hit them.

* * *

**Please review or criticize.**


	3. The Rise of Kol

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Avengers', 'Thor', 'Thor: The Dark World' or 'The Amazing Spider Man' **

**Sorry this hasn't been updated in FOREVER!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, fav'd and followed.**

* * *

Nick Fury was beyond pissed off. He had just gotten the coroners report and couldn't comprehend what was on it. Mika Stark-Rogers was _stabbed_. The penetration wound was too repetitive to be a coincidence, so he just kept asking himself, who? Who stabbed her? It was either Loki or Peter? Obviously Nick had chosen the God over Peter in a heartbeat. But why was his gut instinct telling him otherwise?

"You cannot be serious"

"I'm as serious as a bee is about its honey" Loki said as he and Peter were standing on a mat in the middle of a warehouse, which was now Loki's home/layer.

"But I'm going to die!"

"Then you should have turned up to your martial arts lesson" Peter glared at the God before getting into a fighting position. He knew his chances of convincing Loki was 1%, so there was no use to fight. Seeing an amused expression of the handsome mans face he sighed in annoyance.

"What is it?"

"Do you _really_ expect me to teach you how to fight in a _day_?"

"_What_?" seeing the ghost of a smile creeping up his face Peter narrowed his eyes in suspicion. There was more to the matter and he wasn't telling him "I would have thought you'd be teaching me every day…but you aren't. So, why'd you bring me here?"

"Very clever" Loki tipped his head. Reaching inside his left pocket, the God pulled out a syringe. Peter felt his mouth go dry.

"What's that?" Loki just smiled and walked slowly towards him.

"I stole this from Oscorp. It was originally in an experimental spider but…" his voice trailed off as he flipped it around in his hands "they perfected it before I stole it"

"What were they experimenting on?" Peter said as he tried not to jump at the wicked grin Loki had on.

"Something that will shock Shield and the rest of the world" before Peter knew it he had a stinging sensation run through his arm. Looking down he saw the syringe being slowly taken out. Loki examined Peter as he wavered on his feet. Reaching out to stop him face planting the cement he slowly lowered him to the ground "How you feeling Pete?"

"Weird. Whaddya do to me?" he slurred out and his eyes slowly closed shut. Loki grimaced and looked around before picking him up and teleporting him back to his room.

* * *

"LOKI YOU BASTARD!" Peter shouted the next day. Loki looked up from where he was reading and cast a confused look his way.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes?" he asked sarcastically. Peter scoffed and pulled up his sleeve which showed red lines on it. The God raised his eyebrows in shock before inspecting it closely "Interesting"

"Yeah. Very interesting, you know what my family will think when they see this?" he asked, "That I am cutting myself! What a fun conversation that will be" he said and sat down on the new furniture occupying the warehouse.

"It could work to our advantage" Loki said as he examined Peter "Anything else happen after-"

"After you shoved a needle into my arm? Yes actually" the God saw how Peter was tapping his foot repeatedly on the floor and knew that the serum he injected into the boy was taking hold "I can stick to walls, my hearing is enhanced, my reflexes are amazing, I have super strength oh and, there are blood lines on my arms!" he shouted and returned to tapping harder, so hard that there was now footprints "So what the fuck did you inject me with?!"

"Your father created a serum which held Spider-like abilities. So, you have the abilities of a spider" Peter gaped at him and turned to pacing, almost chewing his whole nail off.

"I have powers"

"Yes"

"I can beat my dad" Loki smirked as he saw the dark look cross Peter's face.

"Yes"

"I can defeat the Avengers"

"Yes"

"When do we start?"

"Hold your horses Peter" Loki said as he saw how eager the teen was "We need to come up with a plan first. We have to stay at least 2 or 5 steps ahead of them" he said and made Peter sit down.

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

After discussing the plans over with Loki, Pete was shaking with excitement. Crossing the street he rounded the corner and covered his face with his hoodie. A couple meters away Shield's base stood. Looking at his watch he waited for a second before continuing his walk.

'_Remember, the key cards allow you to get in' Loki said 'Steal one from a passing by agent like I showed you, just swipe it casually. Try not to draw attention to yourself'_

Seeing a woman passing by him on her way out he saw the key card hanging off her belt. Putting his skateboard on the ground he pushed off and skated by her, easily plucking the card from her. Coming to the entrance Peter spotted the security camera's from the corner of his eye.

'_Keep your head low and don't get spotted. Spotted and the mission is over, I won't be able to protect you'_

Turning his head at an angle the camera's couldn't see him. Seeing the glass doors and security swipe he got off his board and walked through it. Waving the card over the scanner the doors opened for him with a ding. Walking inside he felt his spider senses tingle as he felt stares over his body.

'_As you enter the building you're stuck there. You can't hide nor can you fight your way out. But they don't know what your capable of so you have to be ready for unknown weapons. The talisman that I gave you will give you minimal magic abilities. It isn't powerful, but it can sure cause damage' said Loki. Peter nodded his head and looked at the talisman. It was a small circle, barely bigger than two thumbs, it was covered with engravings. The trinket was connected to a chain which would hang like a necklace._

'_What do I do when I enter the building?' asked Peter and the man smirked._

'_People will sure notice that you don't belong there. So some agent would kindly ask you to leave or come with him. That's when you get to have some fun'_

"Sir, may I ask who you are?" a man with in his twenties asked Peter.

"The names Kol. Kol Samil"

'_But surely they'd ask for my name' said Peter and Loki pondered on that thought._

'_Kol. Kol Samil. Kol is an evil demon, and Samil is Venom of God' _(A/N I know Kol doesn't mean demon but work with me here)

_'Sweet'_

The Agent nodded and went to touch him.

"If you could come this way Mr Samil we'd like to ask you some question-" the man never got to finish his sentence as Peter grabbed his hand, twisted him around and kicked his back. The man fell to the floor with a broken arm and fractured spine. Guns clicked as they pointed to the teen.

"Hands in the air!" Someone shouted. Peter smirked from under his hoodie and his hands glowed with magic.

"Ok" he said and as he put his hands in the air, green fire flew as it caused a circle around himself.

'_What will you be doing while I cause mayhem?' Loki smirked and stood up._

'_I'll already be inside. But won't be able to do anything unless the agents are preoccupied'_

'_So I'm the distraction?' Peter asked, hurt that he's the Robin to Loki's Batman._

'_In a sense, yes. But' he continued 'they'll be more aware of you. Today is the say Kol Samil is born'_

"Hello Shield" Peter chuckled and with a wave of his hand the fire was gone and the guns were locked "Lets get this party started shall we?"

* * *

"Yesterday" Started Nick Fury who was addressing the Avengers "We lost over twenty agents"

"What?" Steve asked in shock, Tony stared mouth open with the rest of the team. Even Natasha showed her shock "How?"

"A man entered Shield building at 1900, face covered with a hoodie so we couldn't identify him except for a name that was given, Kol Samil"

"Obviously it a fake" Tony stated and the director nodded

"He had stolen a key card off of an Agent. When approached by Agent Stiels - who we will all dearly miss - he retaliated. Kol seemed to possess some kind of magic-"

"Magic?" asked Clint in surprise and weary "I thought Loki only had that ability?" Nick Fury sighed as he sat down. The man was obviously tired.

"It seems that we were wrong. But over the course of half an hour Kol Samil had murdered more than twenty Shield agents"

"Do we have any leads?" Natasha asked, face showing no emotion.

"None. This man came and went like the wind. But that wasn't the only thing that had happened in that span of time" Director said and passed a USB stick to Tony who plugged it in to his hologram "Apparently Kol was not alone when he had attacked. A file containing Top Secret information was stolen from the archives"

"Whats in this folder?" Bruce asked as a copy of it was shown on the screen.

"Names and information of every single Shield Agent we have" Nick sighed again.

"Shit" Tony whispered and looked at the screen "Do we know who stole it?"

"No"

"So this guy, Kol Simil-" Bruce started.

"Samil" corrected Natasha and the scientist muttered a thank you.

"_Samil _was just the distraction?" he asked in bemusement. Kol killed more than _twenty_ people, who does that?

"It seems so" Said Steve who rubbed his hand over his face in worry "I mean, if Kol can just kill like Loki, and have magic like Loki. Then-"

"We're fucked" Tony ended. Everyone stared at him in annoyance "What? just sayin' that this Kol guy can be our next Loki"

"Better to not think that way Tony. We have to stay positive about this" Bruce stated and rubbed his eyes tiredly "He's not Loki. Loki is..."

"A God" said Clint with mirth "Stupid Gods"

"Thor isn't _that_ bad" Bruce said as if he was trying to convince himself "He's not a psychopath"

"Ok, i can agree with that" Clint nodded. Steve stood up and began to pace.

"Who was Kol working with, and why"

"All we know is a name - which is probably an aliace, and that he was distracting Shield so his partner could steal a file" Spoke Nick Fury as he numbered off the things they knew.

"But to know who the partner is, we have to know who Kol is" Said Tony who typed in a laptop.

"What you doing?" Asked Clint as he sat next to Tony and watched the screen.

"I am trying to track Kol Samil...oh this is interesting" he said and peered close to the screen "Kol means demon and Samil means Venom of God. Whoever this guy is we shouldn't underestimate his knowledge" he typed some more before the security camera's popped up "Ok, we just need to trace back to where he was walking..." sending it to the Tv above everyone watched as the video of Kol being rewinded.

"So he is a skateboarder" Said Natasha "Every detail counts to his profile..." her voice trailed off and everyone held their breath when they saw him come out of a dark alley.

"Does the alley have camera's?"

"No" the camera switched to the one opposite the alley and everyone waited to see him enter it. But nothing happened.

"How did he enter the alley?" Asked a confused Steve "Thats not possible"

"Wait, he _does_ have magic" pointed out Clint "So he could have teleported" hearing a ding behind them, everyone turned to see Peter exit the elevator, the kid looked tired.

"Hey buddy" Steve said as he went to greet his son "How was school?" Peter shrugged and looked downcast.

"Ok. You know, the usual" he mumbled and suddenly hugged Steve. The soldier was shocked for a moment and hugged back "I'm going to my room. Hi dad, everyone" said Peter as he walked to his room, practically dragging his feet.

"Somethings up with Peter" Tony said and his face was one of concern.

"His sister just died. What would you expect?" Said Natasha and the room became tense.

"But he was suicidal!" Shouted Tony.

"No he wasn't!" Clint shouted back.

"Ok, lets take a breather before anyone gets hurt" Said Steve as he held his husband who was shaking with anger.

"Lets all agree that Peter is mourning and if this behavior continues we'll talk to him, ok?" Said Natasha and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So how's the acting going?" asked Loki as Peter entered his room. The teenager grinned and flopped on his bed next to the God.

"Great! My family will be too busy worrying about me being depressed that they'll never suspect me of being Kol" he said with enthusiasm.

"You know you never had to kill anyone" Loki stated with a hidden smile.

"Hey! I was having fun" Loki rolled his eyes and studied the teenager. Peter was different to the one he met before. The previous one was just a boy seeking vengeance. But this boy, this Peter is a headstrong villain. Not just seeking vengeance anymore, but having fun in manipulating everyone around him. He is a true psychopath.

* * *

**Please remember to review!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter(: **


	4. Curiosity

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 2012 movie 'Avengers' or 'The Amazing Spider Man'**

**This story hasn't been updated once again in FOREVER. The time slipped by and i totally forgot to finish the chapter! **

**Gah! So freaking sorry!**

* * *

The end.

In other words a 'means to an end'. Its actually philosophy that refers to an action coming or 'meaning to an end'. But they forget that there are also ends in themselves, like death. Death comes to us all, but does it really matter when it happens? That's what Peter found out the night of his first appearance as Kol.

He had control over their life. The time of death, the pain they feel as he rips the last breath out of their lungs. It was like the blue bird all over again, but this time it was different.

* * *

The morning sun glowed through the clouds forming in the sky as Peter walked into school. His best friend Harry was away in Tokyo with his father, so he was alone today. And he couldn't have wished for it any other way. He couldn't of handle all the questions Harry would have fired his way about Mika and where he's been the past couple of days.

Opening his locker Peter took out the books he needed and headed to class. Whilew

"Oi! Rogers!" He sighed as the meathead he called Flash came walking up to him. Smug smirk held in place while he goons flanked him.

"What do you want?" asking in an emotionless voice. Flash seemed caught off guard by it, but pain no heed.

"See Osborn isn't here today" he grinned and tapped his shoulder with a little push. Peter didn't budge.

"Well done for spotting that out. You deserve a medal" sarcasm dripping off of his words. Rolling his eyes in annoyance he went to walk to class but Flash stopped him.

"You should pay some respect Rogers" all but growling at the teen. Peter narrowed his eyes. He could A; beat him to death. B; ignore him and walk away. Or C; use magic. Magic tricks were always his favorite.

"I don't respect people who are idiots" he dodged a punch and ducked under the other one while walking. Turning around to see Flash breathing hard he grinned maliciously, suddenly the boy leapt at Peter. Grabbing Flashes shoulders he span them around so Peter was straddling him. Wringing his hands around the boys neck he wondered what would happen if he didn't get any air.

Would his face turn purple like in the cartoons? Would it take longer than a minute before he died? Flash's hands reached out aimlessly for Peter to stop. His eyes had formed blood circles around them as if they were going to pop out. _Interesting_, thought Peter. The circle which gathered around them only stared in shock at what was happening.

An abrupt hand pushed Peter away causing him to fall onto his side. Acting shocked Peter stared in horror at what he was just doing. That was if you didn't see what was going on in his mind that is. He was shocked at being pushed away and stared in horror at not being able to finish his experiment.

"Mr Rogers!" Mr Scotts shouted at him in anger and shock "In my office, _now_" Grabbing his arm roughly and hauling up to his feet. Peter stumbled through the crowd "Somebody get that boy to the nurse" and was properly lead to the teachers office.

This'll be a fun conversation.

* * *

"I don't understand!" Clint whined from where he was seated on the couch, surrounded by the other Avengers who was staring at the screen with equal confusion. They were re-watching the footage of Kol entering Shield and exiting. None of them understood the magic part, or why they stole the files.

"We're all in the same boat my friend" Tony said and sighed as he massaged his temples from a forming headache.

"Ok, we all know that Kol is using magic" Started Steve as he rubbed his husbands back.

"But _how_ is the question" Natasha added.

"You do realize that we have about a dozen questions on this guy already?" asked Bruce in amazement. He really should have stayed in Africa.

"But this one we _really_ need to know or…or I'll sue!" said Clint with a mad glint in his eye. Natasha sighed at her partner and raised his eyebrows at him.

"You'll technically be suing yourself Clint" he was about to say something when a loud clash of thunder sounded on top of Stark Tower.

"Does anybody feel like you're in the Wizard of Oz?" Tony asked as Thor entered the room booming.

"My friends it is good to see you!" his blinding smile lit up the tense room.

"Good to see you too big fella" said Clint and waved from where he was perched like a bird on the couch.

"I come bringing sad news" smile turning into a frown.

"Wonderful" muttered Natasha, her beautiful face contorting into a scowl.

"What's the news Thor?" asked Steve and gestured for the god to sit down.

"I believe you know Loki has escaped – "

"WHAT?!" shouted everybody.

"I knew that freaking God would be a B with an itch this week" said Clint murderously.

"That is not all" said Thor sadly, eyeing everybody with regret and guilt "We have news of Loki's magical signature on Earth, but there are two"

"So what?..." said Steve seriously.

"Loki may have a son on Earth which he is plotting with" the room was silent. Nobody dared to speak until Clint shouted

"WELL THIS IS FUCKING FANTASTIC!" throwing his bow onto the ground and holding his head.

"It does make sense" said Natasha "It would explain why Kol had magic" everyone murmured in agreement except Thor.

"Who is this Kol you speak of?"

"This kid who killed 20 Shield agents with magical mumbo jumbo" said Tony and rifled through pictures of him to show Thor. When handing it to him the God frowned.

"I regret not helping my nephew and keeping him safe from Loki's clutches" Bruce snorted.

"He would have found a way to be with his father Thor. Don't beat yourself up about it" Thor nodded in thanks but held the picture with guilt.

"Alright" started Steve and got up from the couch "we know who Kol is to Loki, and that he has magic. He's a teenager and smart"

"Yeah, with the way he worked around those agents he knew some of their weapons and how to avoid collision" added Natasha.

"So he must have some insight about Shield" said Tony thoughtfully "Probably a kid of one of the agents?"

"That _would_ explain how he navigated and avoided the camera's so easily" Bruce said and dotted their ideas down on a whiteboard in the room.

"But he would have to have been adopted" said Clint who came back into the room, a lot calmer than before.

"Then we find out who's been adopted by any Shield agents in the past, what?" said Tony as he typed away on his laptop "Ten years? Sixteen years? How olds this kid anyhow?"

"Go from eighteen to thirteen so we can narrow it down" said Natasha. As Tony worked his magic his eyebrows rose as he looked at the screen.

"What is it?" Asked Steve and huddled around the laptop "We only have two. Our Peter and this kid named…Wade Wilson?" Natasha and Clint groaned.

"Wouldn't be Wilson" said Natasha.

"As much as I hope it would be so we can nail his little sarcastic ass…it isn't" said Clint miserably.

"Ok…" said Tony in confusion "Then I guess we have to look at other possibilities"

"But that's the only thing we've got" said Bruce from the whiteboard where everything was written or posted down "It's the only possible profile we've got. Does Wade skateboard?" he asked Clint and Natasha.

"No, he hates it" responded Natasha seeing where this was going.

"Then the only other person who fits this profile is…" Bruce's voice trailed off in horror and denial.

"Peter" whispered Tony then glared at Bruce "Don't you dare think that!"

"What is this about young Peter?" asked Thor innocently.

"Bruce is assuming that Peter is Loki's spawn" spat Tony and slammed his laptop shut.

"That is impossible, I would have noticed his magic by now" frowning at the Doctor who sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I was just saying that the profile fits with him. He was adopted by Mr Parker after he found out his wife cheated on him with somebody else. When they died he was then adopted by Tony and Steve. He skateboards, knows the weapons, knows Shield building inside and out, knows _everything_. It all fits."

"Except the magic" said Clint with a grin.

"Except the magic" agreed Bruce "And we don't know where he's been these past couple of days after school"

"He just lost his sister. Of course he'd want some space" said Steve warningly.

"Young Mika is lost?" asked Thor in confusion and worry "I shall find her!" he declared and was about to march out of the room when Natasha said.

"She was murdered"

"Murdered?" asked Thor along with Tony and Steve.

"What do you mean murdered!"

"Fury hasn't told you?" asked Clint. Tony looked like he was about to blow the archer off his seat.

"HE HASN'T SAID A FUCKING WORD ABOUT MURDER!" everyone was stunned when it was Steve who had said that instead of Tony.

"The wounds were to repetitive to be an accident" said Natasha emotionlessly, but you could see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Kol" growled Tony eyes dark "It was Kol. I know it"

"But Peter was alive…" said Steve as he collapsed onto the couch "Oh God Peter could have been murdered"

"I swear" said Tony "When I find Kol, I won't care if he's a teenager. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do" everyone didn't know what to say. Even Thor didn't object to his nephew being killed by Tony. He loved Mika like a little sister.

'_Excuse me sir_' Jarvis said from the ceiling, breaking the tense silence '_The School is trying to contact you_'

"The school?" asked Clint in confusion. Tony ignored him and picked up his Stark phone.

"Hello?"

"_Mr Stark?_"

"Yeah?"

"_This is Principle Myers. I am to inform you that your son Peter Rogers just attacked and almost killed Mr Thompson_" everyone who heard that had their jaws dropping to the floor "_I understand that he has been pestering Peter for some time now but I do not allow students to almost _kill_ one another_"

"Peter wouldn't have done that" scoffed Tony, everyone else nodded furiously in agreement.

"_One of our teachers has notified me that your son looked like he was enjoying it. Mr Stark, does your son have any history with mental health? Is he taking medication_"

"Listen here Mr Myers" tony growled into the phone "My son just lost his sister to an enemy of ours while we were trying to save your asses by the way. So excuse my son for not putting up with a bully. I'll be there to pick my son up in five minutes" hitting the end button the Avengers didn't waste any time to rush to the school.

* * *

"Mr Myers I'm so, _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to – " Peter was cut off when the door to the office he was in opened.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Principle Myers, but there's a Mrs Thompson outside wanting to speak to you"

"Of course, if you excuse me Mr Rogers" the old man got up and walked out of the room.

"Petey you really have to control your anger" Peter's head snapped around to see that the receptionist transformed into an annoyed Loki.

"Excuse you, but I have wanted to kill Flash ever since he started picking on me"

"You sure it wasn't something else?" Peter's jaw clenched.

"I wanted to see what would happen" Loki chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"You never cease to amaze me"

* * *

**Ohh, Bruce is starting to see something.**

**REVIEW**


	5. Bruce

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 2012 movie 'The Avengers'.**

**Ok…* Takes deep breath * I am so fucking sorry (sorry for the swearing but this just awful) for not updating. I know I say that a lot but holy crap on a crap school is mean. They keep handing me these essays to write every single. Fucking. day! I'm not smart! In fact far from it. Then there's also my new job which takes up most of my time. So there. There is my excuse. *hides behind laptop with Captain America's shield* please don't hurt me.**

* * *

Bruce Banner was something of a pure soul. He always held the door open for women. Said please and thank you as a child. And never once broken a rule. He was raised as a good child with morals to uphold. He won young scientist of the year award more than twice and worked in a lab with his girlfriend as he was older. But everything changed when he was exposed to Gammar Radiation. Hunted by the government he stayed under the radar, helping poor people in India using his knowlege. Learning how to control the monster within him he had come to know as the 'other guy'. One time though, at his lowest he put a bullet in his mouth and the 'other guy' spat it back out. For a moment it felt as though he had saved him. But why? Why was he worth saving? That was a question he had regularly asked himself.

But that had all stopped once he had joined the Avengers and met the people he would soon learn to call family. The whole turning point in his life though happened when he had met Steve and Tony's son, Peter. That kid was the hope he had failed to see for far too long. Bruce had helped Peter with homework and models of the galaxy. Treasuring those memories as if they were gold. He had watched the little toddler grow up into this teenager who held himself with dignity.

Then Mika came home.

Bruce never knew or understood why Tony and Steve adopted another child when they already had a perfect one. He indeed loved Mika, the little child always made him laugh whenever she announced something wrong. Her light giggles sounded like the pitter-patter of rain. Many times he had seen Peter look at her with an unknown expression. At first Bruce had thought it was a look of utmost disgust. But then he asked himself why would Peter think that? He was the perfect older brother. Then again Bruce had to admit that Peter was a little _too_ perfect. But that might be his paranoia talking.

Then Mika died.

It was as if there was this black cloud hanging over everyone that day. Nobody saw it coming. Not even Shield. Tony had retreated to his lab while Steve somehow made the gym his home. Clint had stuck to making his arrows. Natasha said nothing. And Bruce…well Bruce just watched Peter. The teenager seemed as if his whole world was torn apart. He barely ever left his room unless he just wanted air. Bruce didn't blame him, the tower was suffocating.

And then Tony had to announce Peter was suicidal.

For some unknown reason Bruce believed him, just barely. It seemed too…unreal. Not unreal as indenial like Clint was. The poor man looked near tears. He understood why, Clint couldn't bare loosing another person. He had already lost his father-figure, Phil. The unreal thing about it was that he couldn't understand. Yes Peter had lost his sister but…it wasn't like Peter. He wouldn't want to kill himself, Peter wouldn't think he was worth dying. He'd rather stay with his family. So Bruce didn't understand.

The next day though, he didn't believe his eyes. Peter came home with red lines on his arms. Nobody noticed except himself. But there was a glint in Peter's eyes. Something he only saw for a split second before they were wiped away, as if it was never really there in the first place. For a second he thought it was just a trick, that there was no way he saw what he saw. But he knew, he knew that it was there. Because he was never wrong with these things…this time though…he wish he was. That glint, it was the glint he saw in his father's eyes when he injected him with things. It was something psychopaths had when they were playing 'games' Manipulating people. He thought though, that this idea was far fetched. That Peter was good, he was always good. The child who asked for his help with homework even though he already knew the answer, he just wanted to spend time with 'uncle Bruce' So he shook off that maddening thought and hoped he would never think like that again.

It didn't last for long.

When over twenty Shield agents were mercilessly killed inside their own workplace Bruce knew something was up. That this doesn't just happen. So while piecing together the information his psychopath idea began to make its way into reality. Everything fit. The skateboard, opportunity and intelligence. Peter Rogers-Stark was Kol Samil. Then they got the call from the school saying that Peter almost killed one of their pupils. Bruce couldn't think, his Peter was a psychopath who was working with Loki. Better yet Thor and the rest thought he was Loki's son!

Bruce didn't sleep that night.

Because _fuck_, this was becoming utter chaos!

* * *

***clears voice to sing* Reeeeevvvviiiieeewww!**


	6. Suspicion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Agents Of SHIELD**

**Okkkkkaaaaayyy….soooooo….i've been away for a long time. Sorry, I'm just gonna say…WRITERS BLOCK IS A FREAKING BITCH TO DEAL WITH! **

**Whew. Okay, so I had a chapter already half finished and when I re-read it…let me tell you, it sucked. Made zero sense and I just-gah! No way was I gonna post that rubbish. So I made a new one and it is far better. **

**HERE YAH GO!**

* * *

"YOU ARE _GROUNDED_!" Steve shouted at Peter when they entered Stark Towers living room. The teenager groaned and turned to his father.

"It wasn't as if I _meant_ to do it. It was an accident, I swear!" Peter said pleadingly to his father. Turning to look at Tony for help but got nothing but a disappointed sigh.

"An accident?!" Steve shrieked and gripped his son by the shoulders and shook him. "So you _accidentally_ strangled a teenager without batting an eyelash!?"

"Dad, let me go!" shouted Peter as Steve shook him again.

"Did you want him to die?!"

"Dad –"

"Steve, let the kid go." Tony sighed tiredly. The avengers around them stood staring at the scene as if it was on tv.

"No, Tony!" the soldier yelled over Peter's feeble attempts at breaking free. "Was it an accident Peter?"

"_Yes_." The teenager insisted with wide innocent eyes.

"Are you _sure_?" gripping Peter's shoulders harder. Causing the teenager to wince. Clint was about to intervene when Natasha placed a hand on his chest. "Are you _certain_?"

"_No_-I-I mean, _yes_!" staring at his father with short and panicked breaths. Steve's eyes hardened as he shook his son one last time.

"TELL ME PETER! DID YOU MEAN TO KILL THAT BOY!"

"YES!" Peter bellowed at his father. Complete and utter silence filled the room. "Yes, ok?" he sobbed and stumbled backwards as Steve's hands fell from his shoulders limply. Blue crystal eyes stared down at Peter with such shock it would have pained him if he wasn't so amused at how he had rendered the avengers speechless with one simple word. "I-I'm…" Peter turned to look at the Avengers. Clint's jaw hung open, Natasha's usual emotionless face was now filled with terror. Bruce had his hands to his mouth, Thor seemed like a kicked puppy, Pepper had tears in her eyes and Tony…Tony looked suddenly sick. "I'm sorry." Tears slipped out of his eyes and down his chin. Quickly he bolted from the room and to his bedroom. When the door slammed closed it seemed to break everyone out of their stupor.

"Oh my God." Pepper's shaky voice was the first to break the silence as she collapsed to the couch.

"Peter wouldn't…" Clint shook his head in denial and stared at Natasha pleadingly. "He wouldn't want somebody _dead_."

"It seems as though witnessing Mika's death has done more damage to young Peter than we realized…" Thor spoke morbidly as he tried to comfort a sobbing Pepper. Steve staggered and turned to face his husband who stared at him in anger and sickness.

"Why did you do that?" the scientist croaked out.

"What?"

"Why did you have to push Peter to say yes!" Tony suddenly shouted in anger.

"Tony…" Bruce's soft voice only pushed Tony further.

"Shut it Bruce!" pointing a finger at him. "If Steve wasn't so persistent we wouldn't be like this right now!"

"If I didn't push Peter then we wouldn't have concrete evidence to say that he's not ok like you wish to believe he is, Tony!" Stark huffed on a laugh.

"I'm the one who thought Peter was suicidal in the first place."

"Where's that belief gone to?" Natasha asked in a monotone voice.

"The bin! Because Peter is _fine_!" he shouted at them. But everyone heard the desperation in his tone. "He's fine…"

"He isn't fine though…" the archer said with glassy eyes. Earning everyone's attention. "I thought he was Tony but…the old Peter wouldn't have wished someone dead. Let alone act out on it." Tony breathed deeply and glared at Steve one last time before rushing to his workshop.

"This explains why he has been distant these past couple of days then, huh doc?" Natasha turned to Bruce who had a pondering expression on his face. Blinking twice before registering the question Bruce nodded grimly and sat down on a couch. The others followed his lead.

"If he's been imagining murder and…disturbing thoughts then yes. I believe Peter would have been scared by them, causing himself to distance from us incase he acted out on his violent behavior – "

"Peter isn't violent." Steve laughed nervously from where he sat, hands rubbing together anxiously. Bruce gave the soldier a sympathetic look.

"He tried to kill a pupil today, Steve." The Doctors voice came out more forceful than he needed. "Incase you didn't realize, if someone didn't pull him off when they did Peter would have become a murderer today." Silence once again rang in the room.

"What do we do then?" Clint asked sadly. Rubbing his eyes, Bruce sighed deeply.

"Send him to a therapist. I'm too close to Peter to treat him." They all nodded in sorrow. Heads snapping up when Colson and Director Fury entered the room. Colson had a look of forlorn on his face where the Director seemed more hostile than usual.

"Where is he?" he growled, "Where's Peter?" Steve abruptly stood up along with everyone else. Eyeing the director down.

"Why?" he asked hesitantly.

"We're here to take him in under suspicion of murder."

* * *

When Peter entered his room it took all his might to not burst out into fits of laughter.

"You went against our arrangement." Loki spoke from Peter's bed. Eyebrows rose in question. "May I ask why?"

"Because Loki, it gave me a reason for my actions." Seeing no understanding in Loki's eyes he groaned. "If I act out on my anger or do something…I don't know, _psychotic_ then I'd have a reason. Right now they're thinking me witnessing my sisters murder has changed me."

"What about SHIELD?" asked the God, as if he knew something Peter didn't. but the teenager just grinned maliciously.

"They think I killed her. But since I'm me and you're you, we'll change their minds." Loki looked at Peter in interest and anticipation.

"How so?" leaning forward. Peter grinned and sat besides the God.

"Magic." Understanding crossed the God's features and he broke out in a grin.

"Oh this _will_ be fun." Peter hummed in agreement. After all mind control has never failed the God.

Suddenly Peter's door slammed open and Loki instantly turned invisible. In the doorway stood Nick Fury, and boy did he live up to his name.

"Director?" voice full of fear as he stared at Fury.

"Peter Rogers-Stark, I'm taking you in under suspicion of murder of one, Mika Rogers-Stark." Peter's eyes widened comically as Nick grabbed Peter by his top and shoved him roughly out of his room. Stumbling with his footing Peter crashed into the wall and fell to his knees.

"Peter!" Steve shouted from the living room where he was talking to Coulson. "Nick what did you do to my son?" going to punch the director but was held back by Thor, who only stared in shock. The Director once again hauled Peter up by his top. Glaring when he saw fear in the teenagers eyes.

"I didn't _kill_ Mika." Peter said, voice cracking in grief. Nick only hummed as if he didn't believe him and grabbed the teen's arms behind his back. Peter winced when the handcuffs were tightened roughly.

"Tell that to the kid you tried to murder today." The director said in anger and gripped Peter's arm, dragging him along to the elevator. Peter kept stumbling, looking like he was going to be sick in any second. Steve shoved Thor aside and pushed the Director up against the wall. In an instant Coulson had his gun out and aimed at Steve's head.

"Let go of me, Captain."

"You come in here and accuse my son of murder. Give me a reason why I should." Peter stared from his father to the director, a twitch of his lips giving away his hidden excitement.

"Because, Captain…" Nick said in an overly calm voice, his gaze turning to Peter who looked at them with fear. "you don't want to influence more violent behavior on Peter." Steve frowned before realization registered and he hesitantly let go. Next to them the elevator dinged as it opened and the director swiftly moved inside.

"Dad?" Peter said in a scared tone. Steve turned to look at his son with a deep frown. "What's going on?" Jumping slightly when Coulson softly grabbed his arm and led him to the elevator. Getting no response he started to panic. "Dad!" turning to Clint who stared at him and shook his head "Clint!" Peter shouted desperately. Suddenly the elevator doors closed and started moving to the ground level.

"Sorry, kid." Coulson spoke gently to a paralyzed Peter. "But orders are orders."

"I didn't kill Mika…I couldn't…" his words barely above a whisper. Phil's jaw tightened and turned to the director whose face was impassive.

"Tell that to the evidence."

* * *

When they got to SHIELD HQ everyone turned in disbelief to the sight of Peter Rogers-Stark being hauled in with handcuffs by an angry Director. Whispers instantly broke out, theories and questions about why the son of the two worlds greatest heroes in handcuffs.

"Move." The Director ordered and eyes gleamed when he got Peter to growl for a second at being pushed again.

"Where?" Peter asked and took a calming breath when Fury pushed him to the elevator. Walking along with Coulson to the elevator he sent a pleading look to the man who sighed and tried to not react. "Do you think I killed her?" he asked the man. Coulson was about to answer him but stopped when Fury sent him a look.

Peter caught the act and wondered why Fury was acting this way. Not a week ago he was kinder and wouldn't have even thought about him murdering his own sister. After all, he never once gave them a reason to think that way. Until the incident with Flash, of course. Being suddenly pushed into the crowded elevator Peter apologized when he crashed against two agents.

"Sorry." He mumbled and tried to not glare at the director. _Don't give him a reaction, Pete. _Loki's voice filled his thoughts and caused the teen to jump. _Since when did you start calling me Pete?_ Pausing for a second. _AND WHEN DID YOU TALK TO ME TELEPATHICALLY! _He could hear the God chuckling in his mind and silently growled. _Like I'd let you waltz in there and try to use mind control unsupervised. Oh and since you and I will be working together I decided you and I are...friends?_ Peter blanched at the thought of him and the God being friends. _Um…ok? Sure. I guess it makes sense…kinda. _He thought awkwardly.

Hearing the elevator doors open he was led by Coulson into the main hallway. Turning left they walked a couple of meters before entering into the a room full of computer screens and desks of agents. Upon entering Peter hunched as he was under various stares.

"Sir." Agent Hill came up to the director and handed him a file with a serious look. "The file you ordered on Peter Parker – "

"What!" Peter shrieked. "My names Rogers-Stark." Now glaring heatedly at Fury. The innocent and scared act washed away and replaced by anger. _Easy Pete. Remember the plan._ Abruptly Peter blinked twice and acted shocked by his anger. Muttering a "sorry" under his breath and staring at the ground. Fury stared at him as if he was interested and nodded for Coulson to lead him to the interrogation room.

Being seated at the end of a metal table and handcuffed to it was – Peter begrudgingly admitted, scary. The walls of the room were white, except for the one, which held the door. The one-way glass made him nervous. He didn't know who was watching on the other side. Soon an unknown male entered the room with a file in his hands, reading a line out of a page.

"Today you strangled a fellow student, Flash Thompson with what students recall 'sick curiosity' in your eyes." Looking up from the file with a blank expression he snapped the file shut and dropped it onto the table making Peter jump in his chair. "Nothing to say?" Peter sighed and sunk in his chair.

"I don't know why I did it. But I _wanted_ to kill him." Grimacing at the end as if he was sickened. "He mocked Mika and I just…" sighing again Peter held his head in his hands. "I'm going insane." The agent seemed surprise by the sudden confession and turned to the one-way mirror. As if he had heard something the man turned back to Peter and hesitated.

"So you admit to what happened today?" Peter nodded. "So do you admit to murdering your adoptive sister – "

"NO!" Peter shouted in rage and glared heatedly at the man who gave no reaction but narrowed eyes. Seeming to calm down Peter took a breath and rubbed his face. "Sorry." Behind the agent Coulson entered with a piece of paper.

"Agent Ward, I think I can take it from here." With a nod Ward walked out of the room, leaving the file behind. Coulson stood staring at Peter for a moment before sitting casually. "It seems, that your family thinks that you witnessing the murder of your sister has somehow damaged you." Peter took a ragged breath and stared at his shaking hands. In a more softer voice Coulson asked "Can you tell me what you saw that day of your sisters murder?" eyes going glassy Peter nodded silently.

"I, um, was doing my homework on the table, Mika was playing with I don't know dolls or something when a…a explosion rips through the room. I'm in pain and when I open my eyes I see…" Peter stops and looks like he's about to be sick. "I see someone _stabbing_ my sister over and over." Making small stabbing movements with his hand. Tears falls from his eyes as he looks up at Coulson. "I wanted to call out to Mika or just do _something_. _Anything_! But-but I couldn't. I was trapped under the couch." Voice breaking with emotion. Taking a breath he stared at Coulson desperately. "I wish it were me who was killed because…I can't live with the guilt of not being able to save her." Holding his head in his hands Peter sobbed. Feeling Coulson giving him a one armed hug he leaned into it. As if needing the supported comfort.

Behind the one-way mirror Fury turned to Coulson's team and raised his eyebrows in question. May nodded.

"He's telling the truth." She said in a monotone voice.

"Telling the truth? Bugger that, he's the epitome of truth!" Fitz exclaimed and blushed when he received stares. Simmons sighed at him and whacked his arm. Skye turned to the director and put her hand up as a question.

"Sir, if I may ask. Why did you think he was Kol?" Curiosity leaking in her voice. Fury sighed and his jaw clenched in frustration.

"He was the only one who fit the profile besides Wade Wilson." She frowned at the answer.

"Why don't you ask Wilson then?" besides her May scoffed.

"Because Wilson doesn't skateboard. And besides that he would have bragged about his little murder to everyone." Ward said with a roll of the eyes. "Like he usually does."

"Usually?" Skye asked in confusion but the answer was never given when Coulson walked out of the room and letting go of a shaky breath.

"That was not fun."

"Are you ok?" Asked May with an undertone of worry. Coulson nodded but ran a hand through his hair.

"If you're going tell me he's lying, I need a drink." Fury shook his head.

"Peter wasn't lying. But we're not letting him go so easily." Seeing the looks of disbelief on the agents he said "Peter is disturbed, he needs to get help. And we'll give it to him." Giving Agent Hill a look she nodded and walked away. Fury turned to Coulson's team. "You lot will be babysitting him while I go speak to his family. Coulson, keep an eye on your team while they do it." And with that he turned and walked off with his coat flowing behind him.

"He's a happy chap ain't he?" Fitz muttered in sarcasm.

* * *

Peter sighed in boredom as he sat opposite Agent Ward. He and Coulson's team were sitting in the empty cafeteria. Fitz and Simmon's on their tech, Skye on her laptop, May loading and re-loading her guns, Coulson sleeping on a chair and Ward staring at him as if he was a puzzle he couldn't crack.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Peter announced and got up, Ward doing the same emotion. "Don't tell me you have to follow." He pleaded and Ward blinked.

"We were ordered to babysit. I'm babysitting." He gestured for Peter to walk. Sighing once again the teen took a step before realizing that he did not know the way. Clenching his jaw for having to ask for help, he turned and saw Ward with a gleam in his eye. Smug bastard. "Follow me." Ward said and walked past him.

_Someone hate asking for help?_ Loki's teasing voice entered his mind. Jumping slightly Peter grumbled in response. _Shut up, Loki._ He mentally glared at the God who laughed. Coming up to the bathroom he hesitated when Ward opened the door for him.

"Thanks." Peter said with a frown and got a nod in response. Hearing the door close behind him the teen could feel the man's gaze burning in the back of his head. Choosing to act like a troubled teen he leant against the sink and splashed cold water on his face.

"Not used to being interrogated?" Ward asked as he came up besides him. Peter chuckled in mirth.

"Not used to being suspected of murdering my little sister." Quickly glancing at the Agent before reaching for the paper towels and wiping his face. Ward hummed and continued to stare curiously at him.

"Who was the guy that stabbed her?" no sympathy in his voice. Peter paused in wiping his face and took a calming breath.

"If you don't mind I'd rather not talk about her…murder." This caused Ward to grin, making Peter frown. He stumbled backwards as the Agent advanced on him.

"Didn't concern you when you joked about being suspected of murdering her. So tell me, Peter." The teenager stared at Ward in fear when he continued to grin. "Did you murder her?"

"What?" Peter breathed in shock. "No!" Ward's grin faltered for a second before chuckling.

"You're a very good actor. You'd be an excellent asset for HYDRA." Peter's jaw dropped as he stared at Ward. Not being able to understand what just happened.

"H-HYDRA?" Ward nodded. "You're fucking with me right?" giving him a little laugh. "HYDRA hasn't been around for years." The agent sighed, reached into his jacket and pulled out a HYDRA medallion. "Hoooly shit." _Um, Loki? We have a problem._

* * *

**Sorry to leave you on a cliff-hanger after so long! **

**So…how'd you like the twist?**


	7. Confinement

**Disclaimer: I do not own the spider man movies or Avengers.**

**Ok, this is a chapter which needs to be gotten out of the way. This chapter is something to just get you all to know what's going on. I promise the next chapter will be much, much better.**

* * *

**Now**

Peter stared into the Doctor's eyes, noses centimeters apart.

"I am damaged and suicidal. I need support. If I act out on anger, it's just me feeling guilty over Mika's death. I do not need to talk."

"You are a danger to yourself. Support from family is needed. The anger you will show is either caused by mental trauma or bad mouthing of Mika." The Doctor said in a monotone voice. Peter grinned and pushed himself back, sitting back down in his chair opposite of the Doctor's. The man blinked twice and smiled politely at Peter.

"Well, I think that's enough for today." Peter smiled back.

"Yes, I think so too."

* * *

**Before**

Peter held the medallion like it was gold. Looking back up at Ward he scoffed and handed it back.

"Never would have guessed you were HYDRA. And you compliment me on my acting skills." The man slipped it back into his jacket and narrowed his eyes at Peter.

"Why did you murder your little sister." Peter rolled his eyes at the question and snorted.

"Please, she wasn't my little sister. She was a stupid, spoilt, needy little brat which was getting on my nerves." Voice dark and cold. "So when I saw an opportunity to kill her, I took it. She was bleeding already, so I thought 'why not?'" with a little shrug and sighed happily. "Best decision of my life." Looking up at Ward with a cheesy grin.

"So you don't regret your decision?" Peter raised his eyebrows as if he was slow on the uptake.

"Did you not just hear me say it was the best decision of my life? Besides," now staring at the man in suspicion. "why did you show me the HYDRA medallion?..." Ward hesitated before speaking.

"The supply of secret allies on SHIELD and the Avengers is…small. Near non-existent, me and HYDRA are trying to change that. And since you seem to hate the Avengers…?" Peter nodded. "You'd be a great ally. So, do you want to join HYDRA?" _Loki, you get all that? _He asked the God. _Yes…of course you have to perk their interest. Obviously you have to say yes or he'll kill you. _Peter mentally frowned. _I can feel an 'or' in there. _ Loki chuckled_ Or you can erase his mind of this conversation ever happening. _There was a pause before Peter asked sheepishly _And how exactly am I going to do that?_ Hearing a sigh in his mind he felt his body go limp and his vision blurred. Muffled voices filled his ears, moments later he collapsed to the floor and groaned.

"Fucking hell, what was that?"

"You ok, kid?" Agent Ward asked with a furrowed brow. Peter stared with his jaw hanging open. _I wiped his mind._ Loki told him and the teenager shut his jaw and nodded.

"Um, yeah…" he didn't waste any time in separating himself from the HYDRA agent as he jogged out of the bathroom. Taking deep breaths he quietly sat next to a now awake Coulson and stared blankly at his hands. _Could have given me a warning. _The only response he got was a scoff.

"Peter!" hearing someone shout his name Peter mentally sighed. He just can't get one moments rest can he? Jumping out of his seat Peter played the scared teenager and flung himself into Steve's arms. "Oh thank God you're alright." The captain ran his fingers through Peter's mousy hair.

Coulson's team stared at Steve as if he was naked. Skye most of all.

"You're-you're…" the young woman stuttered with wide eyes. Unable to form a sentence as she stared.

"Freaking hell Pete you gave us a heart attack!" Clint shouted as he came barreling into the now loud cafeteria. "Being taken away in handcuffs isn't something I want to see happening again, kiddo." Pointing sternly at Peter who chuckled and hugged his uncle. Clint's face softened and hugged back, clinging onto the teenager as if he was going to disappear from his grasp any second.

Peter released from Clint's hold and frowned.

"Where's Dad?" at the question Steve bit his lip.

"He's refusing to leave his workshop since…" Peter's face paled instantly.

"Since I tried to kill Flash." The cafeteria filled with awkward silence. Despite acting Peter couldn't stand the suffocating silence. The concerned looks everyone was sending him was as if he was an exhibit in a museum. Running a hand over his face the teen villain sighed and put on a convincing smile. "You guys here to rescue me from my confinement?"

"Er, not so much." Clint grimaced.

* * *

"I have to see a Doctor? As in a fucking shrink?!" Peter exclaimed to Steve who looked slightly panicked.

"Only once." Coulson coughed from where he was sitting. "Ok, maybe not once. But its for your wellbeing." Peter mentally kicked Loki. He hated this idea. He hated forming this idea. Why did he make this idea!

_Because it was the only way you stupid mortal._

Once again he mentally kicked the God.

* * *

**So sorry about this chapter. ):**

**I'll try to update the next chapter soon. **

**Any suggestions to how Peter will act around the avengers or any suggestions at all will be much appreciated.**


	8. Threat Analysis

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Amazing Spider Man' or 'The Avengers' **

**I honesty did not know how to do this chapter so thats how long it took me to write it. My sincerest apologies readers for keeping you waiting!**

* * *

In the following weeks News reports of terrorism sky-rocketed. The name 'Kol' was plastered on every tv screen, warning people of the masked villain being in the cahoots with Loki who had fearfully returned. The Avengers were doing everything they could to try and track down the masked teenage menace. Even going to such lengths as Tony willingly asking SHIELD for help. But the teen always managed to slip through their radar. Rarely Kol had popped up. Maybe once or twice a week.

But the world feared his arrivals.

Whenever he showed himsels, with his trademark deep red hoodie covering his black clothing. Mask covering up to his nose (chillingly reminding Natasha of the Winter Soldier she had read bout in the SHIELD files) people ran. Kol shows up, blows a few holes in buildings, shoots pedestrians and spray paints (red - of course) his signature on the wall. At first his signature had SHIELD and the Avengers guessing to its meaning. It was a red skull cracked from the middle of its forehead to the end of the left Bruce suggested that he was telling us that his mind – Kol's – is unhinged. That observation made them worried.

A lunatic teenager who has the power to escape every law enforcement agency and is friendly with Loki was bad. It had everyone on edge.

"If this kid really _is_ crazy or you know, mentally unstable then I can't shoot him." Clint said one evening when they were discussing Kol's recent activity on the globe. Suddenly he was on the receiving end of worried/confused expressions from his team-mates.

"Nobody's talking about killing the kid yet Clint." Steve spoke up and glared at Tony when he laughed. The tension increased in the room and the others slowly backed off. Ever since it was revealed that Peter was unstable it took a hard hit on Tony who – as usual - blamed himself.

It was obvious the scientist blamed himself over the fact that he had changed tactics in taking down Doom's bots and took longer than needed with the mission. So in essence Tony blamed himself since they could have been there earlier and stopped not only Mika from dying by Loki's hands, but to keep Peter mentally healthy.

But of course Steve pointed out the obvious and said that was a pile of crap and he shouldn't be thinking that way. So soon they ended up on disagreeing with millions of things. Like tactics on how to take down Kol and how they should be handling Peter.

"Something to say, Tony?" Steve asked with tight patience. Tony shook his head mockingly and waved a hand.

"No. Not at all." Yet it was plainly obvious he did have something to say. Taking a calming breath Steve averted his attention back to the team.

"So as I was saying. We should wait out and – "

"Actually I _do_ have something to say, Steven!" Tony shouted and everyone backed further away. "We _should_ kill this sick son of a bitch before he murders more innocent people."

"He's just a kid who's being manipulated by Loki – "

"Who Thor says is likely Loki's spawn!" there was a pause as everyone glanced at a sheepish Thor.

"There's no evidence to indicate that Kol is Loki's child, Stark." Clint along with the rest winced. Oh shit they were using last names.

Tony snickered and placed his hands on his hips, giving Steve a bitter and cruel smile.

"So you're just going to ignore the fact that this kid can use magic? Please…tell me Rogers, is it normal for a child to say _abracadabra_ and disappear into the fucking air?" his voice turning higher pitch while flinging his hands everywhere. Steve looked like he could punch Tony in the face.

"Yes. Apart from that there's no evidence linking him to being Loki's child. No _evidence,_ Stark. We don't have facial evidence, no DNA, no birth certificates and no voice recordings of Loki _actually_ admitting that Kol Samil _is_ his child. Not even Thor can be 100% that he's an uncle! So yeah Stark, I'm pretty sure we're not going to kill this kid because you have a personal vendetta against Loki!" he shouted at the end and Tony along with everyone else gaped at their usually composed Captain.

"I still say we kill him." Everyone groaned at Tony. "What if he escapes our custody huh? Or what if we don't even have a choice in the matter?"

"What do you mean we don't have a choice? There's _always_ a choice with killing." Steve said clearly with raised eyebrows. Tony just smirked a little, but his eyes were sad.

"Say he had you at gunpoint and was about to pull the trigger. Do you really think I would let him kill you?" Steve's eyes dimmed and he lowered his head. Obviously not taking that into consideration.

"Ok. If we're ever in that situation…kill him."

"But cap!" Clint cried out. "Shooting him is like shooting a retarded kid. He's insane, yeah I get that one pretty fucking clearly but he's still at kid. And I don't shoot kids." Bruce nodded next to him along with Thor. Natasha just stood there in thought.

"Are you saying you have a sweet spot for him?" Tony asked incredulity. Clint blanched and glared.

"No! I hate that bastard. Heck I'd beat him up but killing him? Hell no."

"What if they were orders from Fury?" asked Natasha and everyone went silent.

"Did you get those orders?" the Captain asked with suspicious eyes.

"No." She grinned. "Just asking." Next to her Clint sighed in thought.

"Yeah, I would. But that doesn't mean I'd like it." Everyone nodded. You should never like murder.

"Ok," said Steve and nodded to his team. "if you don't want to murder Kol, wound him enough to gain his attention then snap the cuffs on his wrists." Bruce hissed in thought.

"That's another problem. How do we take him into custody? How sure are we that we know his full strength?"

"Then we nock him out or sedate him. We as in Thor. Thor could you do that?" Steve asked the God who nodded.

"I shall nock him out when given the order or opportunity." Cap nodded in thanks and sighed as he looked over the files and screens holding the information they had on Kol.

"I feel like we're missing something…" Everyone was silent and let him think. Slowly he looked up with a frown and a hint of fear. "Why haven't we seen him with Loki? There's all this information going around saying he's _with_ Loki, that they're friends or partners but there's never been _one single_ sighting of the two. In fact…" their minds rang with alarm bells as the understanding caught through.

"Loki hasn't been seen at all since New York." Finished Tony with horror and daunting understanding.

"Then who's been saying he's been sighted with Kol?" Clint demanded and leapt up from his seat on the orange couch. Sifting through newspaper articles on a laptop. Everyone rummaged through articles, trying to trace back to when the rumor was started.

"Found it!" shouted Bruce and he showed it on the hologram. "the article was first printed after Kol's first public appearance back in April 10th by a Lenord Kenis…Oh my God…" he breathed out and everyone frowned in confusion.

"What?" asked Clint.

"If you rearrange the letters after every two you get…" he reached into the hologram and selected the name. Removing every two letters showing 'Loki'.

"An anagram." Said Steve and Bruce slightly winced.

"Not exactly. But close."

"Who exactly is Lenord Kenis?" asked Natasha and Tony typed quickly into finding a file. When the picture came up on the screen everyone felt their blood go cold. There smiling into the camera was Loki. His hair was shorter, his eyes were brown and his clothing was causal. Not formal wear they were used to seeing him in.

"Lenord Kenis, age twenty eight. No family registered, no insurance, he works for the local news room and oh look at this." Tony smirked glowingly. "Five weeks ago he showed up and was immediately allowed to publish stories. So far his following stories only include Loki and Kol." He informed with a beaming self-proclaiming smile.

"Is there an address?" asked Clint with a face splitting grin, hands twitching for his bow an arrow.

"52 Broadway Street. Apartment 12. Lets go and kick some balls fellas." Said Tony and everyone got up to get ready but paused when Steve was still sitting with a suspicious expression.

"Something wrong?" asked Bruce.

"Come on man! We've got Loki, what more is there?" whined the archer impatiently. Acting like a child being kept from his cookies.

"Why would he just put down an address? It's like he _wants_ to be found." Natasha understood and sat down calmly. Eyeing Steve who was staring at the picture of Lenord/Loki in the hologram.

"You think it's a trap." She stated, looking like she agreed. Steve nodded, rubbing his scruffy neck.

"Ok I admit its sounds a bit hairy." Confessed Clint. "But what if he _wants_ us to think that?"

"You just want to shoot him with an arrow." Sighed Tony and sat back down, all excitement of finally bagging and tagging Loki gone.

"Specifically in the eye-socket, yah." Nodded Clint. Noticing Bruce sitting back down quietly with a brooding expression he groaned in defeat. Joining the others. "So we're _not_ going to the apartment?"

"We'll go. After we figure out what else we're missing." Decided Steve and Bruce's head snapped up with wide eyes.

"What?" Natasha immediately asked.

"It's all a diversion." He said dramatically. "Kol keeping us busy while Loki's in the background – "

"Doing something else that would have gained our attention if we were watching." Finished Steve and everyone felt their hearts drop in anxiety.

"Loki printed those articles to make us think he was being active with Kol when really. He wasn't." said Clint in frustration and kicked the leg of the coffee table. "How could we miss that?"

"We haven't now." Comforted Steve.

"If Loki's gone to all that trouble just to make us busy then he's planning something _big_."

"And big means trouble. Especially when it's Loki." Muttered Clint and glared at a spot on the floor.

"Hey guys!" everyone turned to see a grinning Peter who slowly frowned when he took in the state of the living room. "I'm guessing Kol struck again?"

"Yeah," Steve said softly and smiled at his son. Thankful to see him grinning for what felt like ages. "How's school?"

Peter shrugged and walked down to get a glimpse of the files. Whistling when he saw a picture of one of the bombings in Paris.

"Pretty close to the Eiffel tower."

"Would have nocked it down if he didn't get side tracked by the police." Said Clint and shook his head disdainfully. Natasha and Bruce barely noticed the dark and angered look flash Peters face for a second before coming composed.

"Damn." The teen breathed. "This Kol guy is pretty badass." He smirked.

"And a pretty bad pain in the ass." Grunted Tony.

Peter just grinned like Christmas came early.

Bruce watched Peter with a guilty heart. An overwhelming feeling grew inside of him as he watched Peter interact with his family. A feeling of a threat. After everything thats happened he knew he shouldn't feel this way. But he couldn't stop it. It was instinct. And never once has his instinct ever been wrong since he was exposed to Gamma Radiation. So he only had two questions.

What was Peter hiding? And why was it making his instincts saying he's a threat?

* * *

**Hope this was good! **

**Don't forget to review(: **


End file.
